A Distance There Is
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua makhluk berbeda Ras saling mencintai, akhirnya berpisah dan membenci satu sama lain. Karena perbedaan itu. Ketika tahta dipertaruhkan dan cinta penuh pengorbanan. [Tzu-yu(TWICE), Chanyeol(EXO), Kim Taehyung(BTS), Hye-Sung(UB), G-Dragon, Song Ahri (UG)] Fantasy/supranatural/drama. T
1. Chapter 1 : Thirsty

Hallo.. hallo ^^ sudah lama mi-chan tidak terlihat. hampir melupakan semua yang ada disini (digebukin ) karena kesibukan mi-chan. Jadi agak susah buat Fanfict lagi :( maaf telah mengabaikan semua fanfict yang ga pernah kelar-kelar T.T

Ok, ini hanya selintir potongan cerita yang ku buat beberapa lalu.. hohoho... Selamat membaca ^^

 **WARNING** : mengandung TYPOid, AU, gaje, alur ga nentu.

GA SUKA! ga usah baca kasian matanya takut sakit mata :v

Cast: Chou Tzuyu (TWICE) , Chanyeol (EXO) , Kim Taehyung (BTS) , Kim Hye Sung (UB)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

( CHAPTER 1 )

 **...A Distance There Is...**

Seorang pemimpin clan Vampire ke-3, di Ice-Fire tepatnya di sebelah timur Ancestral Kingdoms, seharusnya ia tidak terbangun pada tahun ini. Karena musuh tetangga mereka (Lycan) telah melanggar perjanjian tertulis oleh Raja ke-2 kerajaan tersebut, ia di bangunkan, dan seharusnya Raja ke-2 lah yang mengurusi hal ini. Tapi berhubung beliau baru tertidur 10 tahun makan Raja ke-3 lah yang di bangunkan untuk mengurusi hal tersebut.

Pemimpin Lycan dari Neorus Kingdoms itu pergi menghilangkan jejak ke dunia manusia, ia mencari sekutu untuk menghancurkan Ancestral Kingdoms.

Walau dia seorang Vampire, Raja itu amat kuat terhadap sinar violet atau matahari langsung. Kulitnya kebal terhadap cahaya karena ia meminum darah dari leluhur raja pertama, kemampunnya bukan hanya itu ia dapat memerintah siapapun, saat dia menatap mata lawan dan tak dapat menolak perintah dirinya. Oleh karena itu pula, ia di bangunkan dapat mengendalikan musuh kerajaan. Tetapi fisik raja itu amat lemah dari raja-raja lainnya, dia hanya memiliki kemampuan itu dan ilusi mata.

Hingga saat ini di dunia manusia Raja ke-3, itu hidup bersama salah satu tangan kanannya, lebih tetapnya orang yang membangunkan dirinya. Raja menyukai darah golongan O dan hanya meminum darah itu saat malam hari, di pertengahan tahun saat bulan bulat sempurna Raja itu akan menghabiskan darah lebih dari biasanya.

Kalian dapat menyebut Raja ke-3 itu dengan nama Chou Tzuyu

...

• UnKnow - 100317, 21.30 KST. •

Udara yang dingin menyuntuh kulitku, bagiku udara itu tak terasa dingin sama sekali. Langkah kakiku terus menyusuri tempat entah dimana bersama beberapa langkah kaki di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

Terdengar erangan pada salah satu makhluk di samping, aku hanya melirik dengan tatapan datar kearahnya, makhluk itu menatap mataku kembali. Melihatnya aku benar-benar tidak suka di pandang olehnya.

"Kenapa kalian lebih suka menyerupai makhluk rendahan."

"Maaf kan aku, Yang Mulia Raja Marlen."

Dia pun berubah bentuk kembali menjadi wujud aslinya, lalu kakinya bersimpuh kearahku. Hm... memang sudah semestinya dia melakukan itu. Helena Marlen Persephone Vandesca III ialah nama kerajaanku, sebelum akhirnya berubah saat kondisiku seperti ras manusia.

Mataku masih melihat pepohonan yang tak memiliki ujung akhirnya, Dengan satu helaan nafas aku pun berhenti berjalan.

"Dengan kemampuan kalian yang seperti itu, kapan aku akan sampai."

Suaraku melingking, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak suka berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku tertidur saja. Biarkan Vincent yang mengurusi anjing gila itu."

Ketusku kepada mereka berdua yang masih bersimpuh di hadapanku. Salah satu di antara mereka melakukan teleportasi hingga sampai ketujuan tepatnya Mansion tempat mereka saat di dunia manusia.

...

 _Thirsty_

Cairan bening tidak membuat hausku hilang.

Aku ingin sesuatu yang mengalir melalui venamu, sesuatu berwarna pekat yang membuat diriku tergoda untuk terus meminumnya.

Tapi kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk memberikannya, bagiku milikmu adalah spesial untukku. Tenang saja aku tak kan membuat dirimu menjadi sepertiku, karena aku berbeda dari yang lain.

Hei... jangan menjauh sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang ekstream. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini padamu, tapi kau terus menghindariku. Jadi,

"Hye Sung~ kemari dan patuhi diriku."

Dia pun bersimpuh dan mengucapkan kalimat yang ku suka. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahku saat dirinya berjalan mendekat. Seharusnya sedari tadi kau seperti ini.

"Hm~ aku menyukai darahmu.

• Hye Sung Mansion - 170317 , 23.56 KST •

Ketukan langkah kaki terdengar disepanjang lorong, hingga berakhir didepan sebuah ruangan. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, mengganggu seorang yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Langkah kaki itu bergerak amat ragu, menghadap orang yang berada di dalam sana.

Mata yang berwarna putih menatap orang yang tengah bersimpuh dihadapannya. Dia lalu menjilati sisa makanannya disudut bibir, merasakan kenikmatan dari rasa manis yang di dapatkannya.

"Kau hanya mengganggu makan malamku, Taehyung."

Ucapku pada salah satu butler. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung sang pencari jejak.

Tanganku mengusap leher manusia yang sedari tadi terbuai oleh ilusiku, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ia sungguh patut terhadap apa yang ku ucapkan. Lubang yang telah berbekas tadi ku hisap kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya, aku melanjutkan makan malamku seraya menunggu butlerku berbicara.

"Yang Mulia Raja Marlen, maafkan aku telah lancang mengganggu makan malammu. Tapi ada informasi yang harus aku berikan."

Aku membiarkannya berhenti berkata, dirasa hal ini begitu penting ku sudahi makan malamku. Dan biarkan dirinya berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku pun mendekati Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan informasi apa yang ia dapat. Usapan lembut ku berikan pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Penyihir. Raja Lycan kedua meminta penyihir dari Norland untuk menjadi sekutunya."

"Penyihir?"

"Hahahaha... Apa ia ingin memantraiku oleh seorang penyihir?"

Suara tawaku berhenti tiba-tiba , saat aku memikirkan sebuah pedesaan yang sulit untuk di tembus, tempat para penyihir berasal.

"Tempat saat Chanyeol dan anjing bodoh itu bertarung adalah jalan masuknya?"

Mataku melirik Taehyung yang hanya menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Otak kembali berputar rekaman akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu berputar diotak tanpa perintah si empunya.

( FLAABACK . O N )

￣UnKnow, 130317 - 23.56 PM

Apa yang terjadi ketika taring dan cakar bertemu dalam satu waktu, melakukan tarian hebat di bawah sang rembulan yang menerangi keduanya.

Sudah pasti tak ada yang mengalah, keduanya mengeluarkan tarian hebat masing-masing. Ayunan tangan dan kaki terlihat pada gerakan mereka, aku hanya dapat melihat pertunjukan mereka di bangku penonton paling depan.

Sang cakar mulai bergerak mendekati sang taring yang telah tergeletak akibat tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ia pun mencoba menautkan lawan tarinya itu. Aku berkedip membasahi mataku agar dapat lebih jelas melihat adegan yamg terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi sang taring tak terlihat di posisi awal.

Dimana dia? bukankah pertunjukan masih harus berlanjut?

Oh... Tidak sekarang sang cakar mengajakku menari bersamanya. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak ingin menunggu sang taring kembali.

Aku pun berfikir sejenak, sudah lama aku tidak menari. Apakah aku masih bisa menari dengan baik.

Tak sampai lama dari itu, lawan main sang cakarpun kembali kali ini dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya mungkin itu alat bantunya untuk menari. Sebelum sang cakar berbalik arah untuk menghadap lawannya, sang taring terlebih dahulu ia menggerakan tangan bersama benda yang dia pegangi kearah kepala sang cakar.

Gerakan sang cakar tidak seindah awal mereka menari, ia terjatuh sesaat lalu melompat kearah sang taring. Wajah sang taring terlihat tenang dia pun menggerakan tangannya kembali kali ini dengan kedua tangannya menyambut kedatangan sang cakar kepelukannya.

Hingga mereka berpelukan berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu, tak berapa lama sang taring melepaskan pelukan membiarkan tubuh lawannya terjatuh ketanah. Itulah akhir dari tarian mereka, sebuah tepukkan ku berikan pada mereka berdua. Aku pun berjalan mendekati sang taring yang saat itu sudah bersimpuh di hadapanku.

"Chanyeol, kau lama sekali membereskannya. Aku sampai bosan melihat pertunjukan kalian."

"Maaf kan aku, Yang Mulia Marlen."

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya dimana, Taehyung."

Tak lama dari persembahan tarian tadi, terlihat salah seorang seperti mereka berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

Ada kata-kata yang tak ingin ku dengar dari mulutnya. Aku pun berbalik badan membelakangi keduanya, cahaya rembulan saat itu terlalu menyilaukan aku ingin bulan itu lenyap seperti Raja sang cakar.

( FLASBACK . O F F )

Satu hari kejadian dimana, Aku sebagai Raja Vampire ke-3, tidak dapat melupakannya. Pertarungan untuk memperebutkan kembali wilayah akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

Aku yang paham dengan keadaan ini memerintahkan kepadanya untuk menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan masuk kedalam sana, sebuah keputusan yang amat beresiko namum sebanding dengan apa yang akan di dapat.

Saat Taehyung beranjak dari tempat awalnya, aku mamanggil Chanyeol salah satu butlerku yang lain. Dirinya dengan cepat bersimpuh di hadapanku, satu perintah ku tunjukan olehnya.

Malam yang panjang akan berlangsung tak lama lagi, aku pun bergerak kearah makan malamku tuk mengenyangkan perut.

[ T B C ]


	2. Chapter 2 : Unconscious Mind

_**WARNING**_ : mengandung TYPOid, AU, gaje, alur ga nentu.

GA SUKA! ga usah baca kasian matanya takut sakit mata :v

Cast: Chou Tzuyu (TWICE) , Chanyeol (EXO) , Kim Taehyung (BTS) , Kim Hye Sung (UB)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

( CHAPTER 2 )

...A Distance There Is...

￣Unconscious Mind

 _Tahun kita diciptakan berbeda._

 _Dunia kita berbeda._

 _Aku dan kau sangatlah berbeda._

 _Suatu hari saat burung-burung gagak itu menyanyikan lagu untukmu, aku harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. Membuat setetes silva ratuhan tahun yang tak dapat keluar, mengalir begitu saja._

 _Aku tak dapat mencegah hal itu, aku bergerak sesuai apa yang perintah otakku tuk merenggut kembali nyawamu. Tapi hal ini terulang kembali, saat aku harus membuat keputusan yang sama._

 _Ada yang berbeda dengan saat ini, kali ini aku tak akan ragu untuk benar-benar mengambil nyawamu walau hatiku menjerit dan mati untuk kesekiaan kalinya._

...

• UnKnow, 01.34 Am •

Simponi kegelapan telah terdengar mengiringi langkah kaki penghuni bumi. Nyanyian burung malam ikut serta dalam simponi itu, genderang peperangan telah ditabuh untuk menghancurkan kehidupan clan kami.

Tiga Vampire melawan beberapa Lycan dan juga penyihir, dari jumlah kami memang kalah telak. Tetapi Sang Raja ke-3 memiliki suatu siasat.

Seusai perintah Marlen, satu minggu sebelum peperangan ini berlangsung. Chanyeol berada dimakam yang tak dikenal , menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membuat satu pasukan yang tak dapat mati. Ia menuangkan darah Raja ke-3 ketanah kubur untuk melakukan ritual, mulutnya berkata sesuatu cukup kencang untuk di dengar. Mungkin kalian tak akan mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

Ketika dirinya berhenti berkata, tangan-tangan yang terkubur di dalam bangkit, hingga mengeluarkan jasad yang tertidur disana. Bau busuk tercium begitu menyengat, belatung, cacing serta hewan dalam tanah itu , menghiasi tubuh jasad yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Dengar perintahku, patuhi perintahku ! Atas nama Marlen Raja Vampire ke-3, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membantu kami dalam perang melawan Lycan."

Jasad itu hanya mengeram , tak dapat berbicara namun mengerti apa yang di katakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian tertidur , sampai para Lycan mati."

'Argggg...'

"Lepas dari itu kalian dapat bebas dan tertidur kembali."

Mayat-mayat hidup mengangguk paham, mereka tak dapat menolak ajakan Chanyeol akibat perjanjiannya dengan raja vampire.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang serupa di beberapa pemakaman, pasukan mayat hidup telah menjadi sekutu mereka dan siap untuk membantu peperangan.

. . .

Cakar yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi lawannya bergerak maju terlebih dahulu, mengarahkan cakar yang telah di asah kearah sang vampire. Satu gerakan tangan Chanyeol menunjuk kearah depan , mengeluarkan pasukan mayat hidup untuk menghadapi anjing gila yang tidak berguna.

Kemeriahan sudah dimulai, Chanyeol mencabut Keito sang pedang tak kasat mata dari sarungnya. Taehyung pun ikut serta dalam peperangan ini, ia berada di sisi sang raja vampire menjaganya jika ada yang mencoba mendekat.

Rembulan menyinari Keito , membuat kilauan tipis terlihat sekajap mata dari lawannya, Chanyeol menghunuskan pedang kepada ajudan Lycan mencoba membuat mereka mundur. Dia kembali menari bersama Keito, telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cairan merah untuk mentajamkan pedang. Pedang itu menyerap cairan merah tuannya , sehingga gerakan sang tuan dapat lebih cepat dan kuat untuk memusnahkan musuh.

Garis tegas terlihat di wajah Raja Lycan, dia mengawasi pergerakan lawannya dibelakang bersama sang penyihir. Para pengikutnya terus bergerak menghabisi mayat hidup yang bangkit kembali saat bagian-bagian tubuh mereka terlepas, jika terus menerus sekutu vampire di biarkan bangkit sudah dapat di pastikan ia akan kalah dalam perang ini. Terlebih lagi sang pengawal Raja Marlen memegang senjata mematikan yang dapat meningkatkan kemampuannya.

"Lila, sudah saatnya kau keluarkan mantra-mantramu untuk menghancurkan mereka."

. . .

Cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti tubuh Raja Lycan, hal itu terjadi saat penyihir bernama Song Ahri memantrai sesuatu pada dirinya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa itu adalah mantra penangkal sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bibirnya berhenti berucap tak lama cahaya biru padam dan meresap kedalam tubuh Lycan.

Hembusan napas dalam ia lakukan, menikmati reaksi mantra yang telah berada di tubuhnya. Irisnya melebar menutupi seluruh mata, tanah di sekelilingnya bergetar merasakan grafitasi yang tak wajar berada di sekitar Raja Lycan itu.

Tzu-yu, merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal terhadap energi Raja Lycan, ia pun memerintahkan Taehyung pengawalnya untuk berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah di temukan pada abad ini.

Cakar besar dengan ekor yang berduri di tambah dengan dua sayap berselaput berkepak menyingkirian apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Taehyung kini tengah berubah menjadi seekor naga. Senyuman Tzu-yu mengembang , saat lawannya melihat penambakan yang dibuat oleh Raja Vampire itu. Tapi reaksi lawannya tidaklah takut, kini sang penyihir melakulan sebuah ritual menaburkan sesuatu di sekeliling dan juga pada tubuhnya. Kilauan cahaya merah terlihat di sisi lawan Raja Lycan, memunculkan seekor naja yang hampir menyerupai Taehyung.

Naga dari pihak Vampire terbang kearah penyihir, yang telah bertranformasi menjadi naga. Pertarungan diatas langit pun terjadi, Tzu-yu tidak sampai pikir jika Lycan yang bermodalkan kekuatan akan melakukan taktik ini untuk melawannya.

Cahaya merah telah terlihat dilangit malam, dua ekor naga saling melemparkan api dari mulut mereka, percikan api kini berjatuhan bagaikan hujan di siang hari. Terang tak seperti malam.

Mata sang Raja Vampire tak dapat terfokus kedua tempat, kini ia seorang diri tak di kawal oleh pengawalnya, mereka tengah disibukan menari dengan lawan masing-masing. Tzu-yu tersentak ketika Raja Lycan telah berada di depannya, memegang kedua kepala Tzu-yu dan menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata sang Raja Vampire.

" Erakh ... "

Taehyung mengeram saat melihat Tuannya telah di sentuh oleh tangan kotor anjing gila, Chanyeol yang bergerak kearah Tzu-yu dihalangi oleh ajudan Raja Lycan itu.

" Saat ini lawanmu adalah aku. "

Ajudan itu berkata dan menghantamkan sebilah pedang kearah dada Chanyeol. reaksi Butller Tzu-yu sungguh cepat ia pun dapat memblock gerakan lawannya itu dan melanjutkan pertarungannya kembali.

Tak ada yang dapat di lakukan kedua pengawal raja ke-3 itu selain mematian musuh di depannya, Tzu-yu harus melawan raja Lycan seorang diri.

Rasa panas menjalar di otaknya, ini bukan karena panas api yang dikeluarkan dua naga diatas langit, melainkan tengan Lycan yang memegangi kepalanya. Tangan kanan Tzu-yu mengambil sebilah pisau yang tersimpan di belakang punggungnya, tangannya ia paksa bergerak amat cepat menghatamkan pisau itu ke kepala Lycan. Namun Lycan yang sudah tengah menyadarinya melepas satu pegang dikepala Tzu-yu dan menggenggam tangan untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

" Aku tau kelemahanmu Marlen. Dan aku tau dirimu yang asli tidak ada disini. "

Dia berucap dengan tangan Tzu-yu yang masih di peganginya itu, aliran darah pada tangannya terhenti menjatuhkan pisau yang tergenggam oleh tangan pucatnya. Raja Lycan itu memegangi kembali kepala Tzu-yu dengan kedua tangannya menatap mata sang raja Vampire dan memasuki dimensi ruang dan waktu.

. . .

Cahaya lilin terlihat pada satu ruangan yang diliputi kegelapan menampilkan wajah seorang wanita dengan mata merah seperti api di lilin itu, giginya bergeretak saat menyadari seorang yang tak seharusnya berada didalam sana bersama dirinya.

" Sudah 500 Tahun lamanya dan kau masih secantik dulu. "

Dia berkata pada Tzu-yu , wanita yang memegangi lilin itu. Dari suaranya Tzu-yu tahu bahwa dialah Raja Lycan. Dihembuskannya angin kearah lilin sehingga cahaya padam, sinar bulan mencoba memasuki ruangan itu menyinari wajah kedua insan yang berada di sana.

" Aku menyesal telah bangun dan melihat dirimu. Elias. "

Wajah Tzu-yu tampak dingin melihatnya kini, dia benar-benar muak dibangunkan jika harus menghadapi dirinya. Raja Lycan , Elias Vegard atau dikenal sebagai Kwon Ji-Yong Dia makhluk yang dulu pernah kucintai.

 ** _T B C_**


	3. Chapter 3 : JetLag

Adegan perang terakhir di Chapter 3. Huhuhu Mi-chan suka banget adegan perang-perangan. Maaf ya, kalo di awal Chapter langsung tampilin adegan perang T.T Chapter berikutnya akan ditampilkan beberapa karakter tokoh T.T biar ga bingung.

 _ **WARNING**_ : mengandung TYPOid, AU, gaje, alur ga nentu.

GA SUKA! ga usah baca kasian matanya takut sakit mata :v

Cast: Chou Tzuyu (TWICE) , Chanyeol (EXO) , Kim Taehyung (BTS) , Kim Hye Sung (UB)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

( CHAPTER 3 )

 _ **...A Distance There Is...**_

• UnKnow, 03.25 Am •

Pedang melawan pedang, Sayap melawan sayap. Cahaya api berkobar menghabisi apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, pertarungan di langit masih terlihat sayap itu masih berkepakan tanpa lelah.

Prajurit dibawah mereka masih berjuang melawan musuhnya , menghunuskan pedang kekanan dan kekiri , berputar bersamanya membentuk sebuah tarian yang indah. Tidak ada penyerahan diri dari masing-masing pihak, pasukan mayat hidup mendominasi perperangan disana. Hampir sebagian anjing tak berguna mati , akibat serangan mereka. Para anjing itu mulai terdesak gerakan salah satunya melemah , membuat kesempatan sang prajurit menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi tidak ada cela untuk menangkis serangan itu.

Darah segar mengalir dileher sang anjing, pemenggalan dilakuan oleh Vampire untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. Mayat hidup di bawah perintahnya telah ia tidurkan, menandakan perang hampir usai.

Chanyeol sang Vampire itu, mengarahkan pandangannya keudara melihat Taehyung yang masih bertarung dengan penyihir sekutu Raja Lycan. Dirinya berlari kearah Raja Vampire, lebih tepatnya ilusi raja vampire yang tengah berdiri pada posisi awalnya.

Prajurit bersujud dihadapan sang raja , mendengarkan satu perintah yang dikumandangkan didepannya. Tak lama Taehyung pun menyusul dengan bentuk naganya membiarkan lawan terhempas jatuh entah kemana.

" Yes, your highness. "

. . .

Dilain tempat, terlihat seorang pria hendak menusukan sebilah pisau kedada wanita yang ia cengkram lehernya, Chanyeol menunggangi Naga, terbang diatas mereka menyemburkan api panas disekiling dua insan itu.

Satu lompatan sukses dia buat mendaratkan kedua kakinya memijaki tanah, Chanyeol mengarahkan pedang kearah pria yang ingin membunuh tuannya , membuat pria itu melepas pegangan dan melompat menjauhi mereka.

" Kalian selalu terlambat. "

Bekas cakaran terlihat di leher Tzu-yu, meneteskan darah dari ujung luka itu. Taehyung kini berada disisi Tzu-yu menyemburkan api kearah Raja Lycan, satu pertahanan mutlak terlihat di sekeliling Lycan. Tanah yang kokok berdiri membuat gundukan tinggi menutupi tubuh sang Lycan, tak ada luka bakar ataupun goresan ditubuhnya.

Kini gundukan itu turun kembali, menyatu dengan tanah disekitarnya. Mata para Vampire menatap tajam satu Lycan didepannya, sudah dipastikan kemenangkan berada ditangan Tzu-yu.

" Pengawalmu yang merepotkan selalu mengganggu kencan kita. "

" Akan ku potong lidahmu. " Chanyeol angkat bicara, ia tidak ingin tuannya disentuh kembali oleh Kwon Ji-yong

Ji-yong , sang raja Lycan sudah pasti tidak akan menang melawan ketiga Vampire, ditambah kemampuan penyihir yang digunakannya menghilang. Ji-yong berkata bahwa dia ingin bernegosiasi dengan Tzu-yu tentang daerah pesisir Ancestral Kingdom yang menjadi lahan perebutan.

" Daerah itu milik kami, sudah ada perjanjiaan yang di buat Vincent kala itu. Dan kalian bangsa Lycan diam-diam menyerang dan mengakuisisi wilayah itu. "

Kata Raja Vampire ke-3, Ji-yong tau akan hal itu. Tzu-yu tak akan mudah dibujuk jika menyangkut dengan kerajaannya. Tangan Ji-yong bergerak menguncangkan permukaan bumi di area itu, hingga tanah yang Vampire pijaki mencengkram kaki mereka , memaksa tubuh para Vampire masuk kedalam perut bumi.

" Serahkan wilayah itu atau kalian mati. " Ji-yong berkata dengan tangannya yang masih bergerak memerintah sang bumi untuk menelan ketiga Vampire, tapi sosok yang ia kenal menghilang hanya bayangan yang tertelan oleh sang bumi.

Ini adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Tzu-yu, sebuah bayangan semu seolah-olah lawannya melihat keberadaan sekitar yang amat nyata. Raja Lycan menghentikan aktifitasnya mencari ketiga sosok itu yang dapat berada dimanapun.

Bayangan seorang yang melompat dari arah belakangnya terlihat, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan pedangnya mengarah ketubuh Ji-yong. Dirinya lalu menggerakan tanah disekitar menangkis hunusan pedang Chanyeol yang akan melukai dia.

Semburan api berjalan disisi kiri Ji-yong, serangan Chanyeol hanya sebuah pengalihan agar Taehyung dapat membakar tubuh Raja Lycan. Tapi serpihan tanah yang berubah menjadi pasir mengelilingi tubuh Ji-yong melahap pengguna element itu hingga hilang bersama terbangnya butiran pasir.

" Elias melarikan diri kembali. "

Chanyeol menacapkan pedangnya ketanah , ia kesal karena tak dapat melihat Raja Lycan mati di hadapannya. Tzu-yu yang menunggai naga tengah turun dan berpijak dipermukaan bumi melihat bekas-bekas hilangnya Ji-yong.

" Dia pasti akan kembali membawa pasukan yang lebih dari ini. "

Tangannya yang dingin , menyentuh luka di lehernya yang belum tertutup. Rasa panas dilehernya terasa , ia ingin sekali darah saat itu juga. Kilauan mata merah terlihat malam ini aku akan bermandiakan darah hingga hausku hilang.

.

.

.

 **JetLag**

 _Perasaan yang dulu hilang tertanam di dasar lautan kini timbul, mengapung, memperlihatkan isi didalamnya._

 _Aku sudah memantabkan diri untuk tidak akan terlena oleh tutur katanya, tapi hal itu goyah saat engkau menyentuh kulit bibirku yang dingin._

 _Panas_

 _Terbakar seperti bara api._

 _Malam itu jika bukan karena otakku sudah dipastikan aku dalam genggamanmu. Kau pasti tau bahwa hatiku menginginkanmu tapi tidak otakku._

 _Ku pejamkan mataku menghapus dan menenggelamkan kembali kenangan bersamamu, biarkan engkau membawa hatiku, tapi tidak dengan tubuhku, Elias._

 **( T B C )**

Perang pertama selesai ^0^)/ Mi-Chan ga tambahin unsur Romance sama sekali pada 3 Chapter ini T.T abis gimana ya udah lama ga main cinta-cintaan buat feelnya itu yang agak susah T.T

Yosh... mungkin di Chapter berikutnya akan ada adegan romance \\\ ohh ya, jangan lupa coret-coret di kolam Review ^°^)/

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini (^3^)


End file.
